Winter Love
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. He can't stop thinking of her, and WINTER is coming... ThomasxHelga


+ Category: **Fantastic Children**

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance **

**Author's note:** Well, this was written some days before Christmas, but I hardly found time to post it. Anyway, now enjoy!!

I don't own FC.

**~ WINTER LOVE ~ **

Thomas laid on his bed.

He sighed and turned over looking out the frosted window, silently counting the many silver dots that shone like fireflies and the grey clouds that threatened to bring on the first snow of the winter.

His eyes widened.

He swore that cloud looked like Helga…

He shook his head.

He kept on drifting his mind to his best friend…

Why it was so, he didn't know…

He'd never exactly felt anything emotional to anyone…

He just wished he knew why he was feeling so tired, yet, couldn't sleep. Maybe he could get some sanity in his dreams if he did?

He sighed and pulled the covers from himself sitting up on the edge of the mattress, slipping his black shoes on and threw a jacket over his white shirt, walking from his room, pulling on a pair of jeans he'd found on the floor.

**######## **

He wondered through the almost dark park, street lights casting the dense trees in a dim white light.

His hands in his pockets, his face directed at the dirt ground he was walking on.

He was bored and it was at least 1AM in the morning.

Maybe this walk wasn't such a good idea…

He let his mind drift to Helga once more.

The care and love in her eyes which shone for every living thing on the planet, politely staring him up…

**######## **

"Thomas?"

He turned like the high beams of an oncoming truck were shining straight at him.

Helga chuckled at his reaction. "Am I really that scary?" She asked smiling.

"Oh hi, Helga." Thomas replied trying to regain his composure.

"Hi." Helga chuckled. "Umn...what are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I believe the question is, why are you here? It's way too dangerous for a girl of your age to be out at this time of night." Thomas replied, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine Thomas, I have pepper-spray in my pocket just in case." Helga said showing the small bottle of stinging spray from her pocket before putting it back. "My hand's been on it the whole time I've been out." She added. "But really Thomas, why are you out here?"

"I just couldn't sleep." Thomas replied.

"Me neither." Helga smiled at him.

Thomas put his head down further to hide the blush he'd never experienced before. Well, not exactly though (if you considered those he had for her since childhood)

He was a little ashamed that he was feeling all of these things…and all in front of her.

This was gonna be a long night…

**######## **

It wasn't until they had walked around the park three times did Thomas actually look at Helga properly.

Her hair was out like usual, but she had a deep pink jacket on, the hood over her head a silky pink nightie reaching her knees, little pink…well, he wasn't quite sure what they were, they looked like ballet slippers, but without the ribbon, but looked like a plastic-like material, they were on her feet, little white socks unrolled and up to the middle of her lower leg.

/She looked beautiful…/

Thomas had to admit to himself before the night went on further, and he always thought Helga was beautiful…but he wasn't sure why…

"-omas, Thomas!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok? I've been calling your name for like, ages."

"You were?" Thomas asked. Helga nodded, concern filling her eyes. "Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing really."

"So you were in your own world? I do that sometimes." Helga replied.

"The only place where homework doesn't exist." Thomas added laughing.

Helga giggled a little coughing and shivering.

"Helga?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." Thomas said, unconsciously placing the back of his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature.

"I'm fine Thomas." Helga said coughing a little more.

"I think you should get into bed. It's too cold out here."

"Thomas, it's not winter."

"It is soon."

"But it's not yet."

"Well, here." Thomas said opening his zipped jacket and pulling Helga into a tight hug, wrapping the jacket around her.

"Thomas?" Helga's face was red.

"I don't want my best friend to get sick." Thomas explained.

"But Thomas, I'm not…"

"Not? You were coughing and shivering. You would catch a cold if you came out here without pants on Helga." Thomas said.

Helga looked down as they continued to walk. She couldn't look Thomas in the eyes now!

She was doing really well until he'd pulled her into a hug to warm her.

Although, he was right, she was feeling a little ill and the nightie didn't help…

**######## **

They came across a little bridge which went across the lake and to a little island in the middle.

There was green grass and a little bench, a blossoming pink-flowered tree had it's branches hanging over the bench.

They walked across the wooden bridge and sat down on the bench, Helga clinging to Thomas tightly.

She was feeling worse than before and she knew that he knew it.

She was coughing more and she was feeling too warm for it to be from him.

"Helga, are you feeling alright?" Thomas asked.

"I think I've got more than a cold." Helga replied, her nose blocked and her voice was hardly understandable.

"I know." Thomas said feeling her cheek and forehead for the fifteenth time that night. "Do you wanna go home?"

Helga shook her head softly. "I wanna see the sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Thomas asked.

"This is Sunrise Island. Usually people come here to see the sunrise." Helga replied.

"It's almost 6AM." Thomas said looking at his watch.

"The sun rises at 6:30 today." Helga said.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better." Thomas said leaning back on the bench.

Helga followed suit and rested her aching head on Thomas' shoulder, closing her tired eyes.

Thomas rested his head on Helga's and smiled, kissing her softly through her hair.

**######## **

At 6:28AM, Thomas opened his eyes, the sky was a little purple, a line of gold shining on the horizon.

He nudged Helga slightly. "Helga?" Her eyes opened groggily. "The sun is rising." He whispered.

Helga looked over towards the east, and smiled.

Thomas looked at her, before looking up at the sky.

A deep crimson purple shone across the sky.

Soon the sky was pink, then golden, before clouds made it white.

The two sat on the bench a little longer before Thomas felt something cold hit his nose.

"Is it snowing?" He asked.

"I think it is." Helga replied happily. "Wow. The first snow of winter, I bet we're the first to witness it!"

"Yeah, me too."

Thomas hung his head back and looked into the tree, his eyes widened at what was in the tree.

"Thomas? Thomas what's the matter?" Helga asked, before she looked up into the tree too. "Oh…looks like someone else was here…those mistletoes just proved that."

"They must love the season of December." Thomas added.

She nodded, smiling.

"Helga, you know what I like best about Christmas?" He turned to her, his warm eyes glistered.

"W-w-what?"

"You do know what happens when a guy and a gal are caught under the mistletoe, don't you Helga?"

She blushed at his sudden question.

He just smirked.

"Y-yes." She responded, feeling a little shy.

Helga looked up as Thomas gave her a gentle smile with a look in his eyes she had never seen before, it was love - friendship, like always, but it was different...

...somehow, and she was trying to figure it out when his soft, warm lips contacted with hers in a loving kiss.

She was a little shocked, but took it in after a moment.

When they separated, Helga was still coming to grip what had just happened.

She liked it…

Thomas just smiled, his wonderful smile that made her feel nervous, yet comfortable at the same time.

Her cheeks were still warm. "Thomas..." She managed to whispered his name, looking at him with shy eyes, wondering what he was going to say.

Instead, he sneezed and coughed.

"Great, I caught whatever you have." Thomas grinned at her sheepishly.

"Sorry." Helga apologized shyly, her eyes staring at her feet.

He forced her head up gently. "Don't mind it. We can be sick together. It'll be fun."

"We can watch movies and eat popcorn." She chuckled.

He laughed. "Yeah, right after taking our medicine."

Helga smiled, pulling out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just calling Flo."

"About?"

"Hi Flo?"

_"Why are you calling me so early in the morning? Why can't you just come into my room and talk to me?" _

"Flo. I'm not at home." Helga replied. "I went for a walk last night."

_"Helga are you alright? You sound really sick." _

"I caught a cold while I was out here." Helga explained. "Would it be alright if I stayed with Thomas for a while?"

_"What? In such state?" _

"Yeah. Turns out Thomas was having the same issues I was having."

_"And that was?" _

"We couldn't sleep. And we both went walking in the park."

_"Alright, fine, take care…" _

"Thanks Flo." Helga said pocketing her cell. She felt much better now.

Thomas smiled. "Helga, you know what?"

"Yes Thomas?"

"I love mistletoe."

"Me too. I wonder if they will be all over the park this Christmas."

Thomas held out his hand for Helga to hold. With a shy smile, she grabbed his hand gently, and interlocked her fingers with his.

Together they headed back to the dorm where everyone was waiting. Hand in hand. Ready to start a new day.

**The End **

***** **

**Author's final note:** Well, how is it guys? **:) **


End file.
